


Boyfriend Material

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen's being cheesy again, but it's all good in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the cliched prompts I got was "Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

You leaned back against the couch, comfortable, as you turned the the page of the novel you were reading. There wasn't much to do today, and so you decided to spend it leisurely reading and just lazing about. Your eyes were scanning over the text on the page when you vaguely hear Zen enter the living room, but you don't pay him any mind, too engrossed in what you were reading.

"Babe," you hear Zen call for you with excitement lacing his voice. You've heard that kind of tone many times before, and you unknowingly smile to yourself. Zen's happiness was your happiness.

"Hm?" you make a questioning sound as your gaze flickers away from your book and towards the young man.

Zen stood a few paces away from you, arms outstretched as he showed off his new shirt, the one you had bought for him a few days ago while you were out shopping. It was a simple gradient shirt that started as white at the neckline before fading into a silver colour near the hem. In the middle, it had the text "BIG BAD WOLF". The shirt was fitting and showed off his toned body. You discreetly lick your lips, a sense of pride filling you that you knew exactly what would fit Zen.

"What do you think?" he asks you, a wide grin on his face.

"Look good," you give a firm nod.

The actor laughs before he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet, prompting you to raise a curious eyebrow. "Do you know what this shirt is made out of?"

You playfully roll your eyes, knowing full well what Zen was going to say. It's not the first time you've heard the line, but it always was a lot of fun to hear Zen say them himself without batting an eye. You had no idea how he could say such cringeworthy lines with such ease, but it was kind of endearing in a way.

You decide to humour Zen and ask, "What?"

"Boyfriend material," he answers with a wink and finger gun, clicking his teeth at the end.

You exhale softly, shutting the book in your hand and placing it down. You bring your gaze back up towards the male, a deadpan expression on your face. "Zen."

"Yeah?" the young man asks, innocently tilting his head to the side.

"Say one more cheesy line like that again, and that shirt will magically become _ex_ -boyfriend material instead."

Zen laughs heartily, knowing that you wouldn't dump him for something like that. Or at least, he would hope so. "Too much?"

Your eyes narrow the slightest bit as you lean forward, pinching your fingers. "Just a little," you whisper. You then straighten yourself up and make a 'come hither' motion with your pointer finger. "Come here, you dork."

"Ah, I may be a dork, but I'm _your_ dork," Zen makes his way over to you, moving the novel you were reading out of the way as he places his knees on either side of you and straddles your lap. The actor cups your face and leans down over you, gazing into your eyes.

"Yes, you're my absolutely lovable dork," you hum as the young man brings his head down even lower to rub your noses together. A soft giggle escapes your lips as you play with some strands of his hair in response. Your hands then travel down to tug at the hem of his shirt, and Zen pauses in his display of affection, curious.

"Take this off," you tell him. "Rather than running my hands along boyfriend material, I'd rather run my hands on my boyfriend," you tease with a roll of your hips while your hand goes to firmly grab Zen's ass.

The actor makes a strangled noise as his entire body flushes a deep shade of red before he hastily takes his shirt off, almost hitting you in the face with his elbows from his eager actions. Zen mutters a quick apology when you yelp in surprise, and he haphazardly throws his shirt somewhere in the room. You can't help but laugh, but it's effectively silenced when Zen dips his head down and captures your lips into a smoldering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It almost turned to smut, haha! Forgive me ~~(for cutting it off right then and there)~~


End file.
